


Time and Distance

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suyeong grew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts "growing" and "time".

"When you told me on the phone that you'd gotten bigger, this isn't exactly what I thought you meant." Hikaru fisted his hands in the sheets as Suyeong started pushing into him, wincing as he shifted his hips.

"I got taller, too," Suyeong said with a laugh as he pushed one of Hikaru's legs further up, his hand wrapping around the backside of his knee and holding it there as he inched further inside of the other boy. "You said we weren't going to do this anymore until I got bigger because you felt like a pervert. But I'm taller than you now, so you had to eat your words." He rolled his hips and drew a gutteral moan out of Hikaru. "I think you _like_ that I got bigger there, too."

Hikaru licked his lips, his head canted back. "I like that you're back here. I maybe kind of, ngh, missed you." He bit his lip as Suyeong sank the rest of the way inside. "J-just stay there a sec. It's been a while."

Suyeong leaned down and pressed several kisses along Hikaru's chest, scattered randomly in all of the places that caught his eye as he tried to find the ways the other boy had changed since they'd had a chance to do this last. Not for the first time, he cursed the fact that they had essentially the same job that could bring them in contact often, but the luck of the draw wasn't always theirs to have or else Suyeong would have made it through to the big leagues of the international competitions that Hikaru got into, or Hikaru wouldn't always seem to have some catastrophic thing happen the few times they had tried to visit each other. It had been enough that Suyeong had wondered if Hikaru was trying to distance himself, but he wasn't the type to lie about his father being in the hospital or any of the other excuses - no, explanations.

Exhaling loudly, Hikaru said, "Okay." He opened his eyes and met Suyeong's gaze and grinned. "You can do me now with your bigger dick."

"Gladly," Suyeong said and began to ease himself out of where Hikaru's body gripped him tightly, watching for signs that he should stop. His hand still held one of Hikaru's legs in place and Hikaru brought the other up to curl around his side. Suyeong pushed back in, the pressure glorious and the clenching muscles perfect. "You're amazing," he whispered and began to thrust into him in earnest.

Hikaru's hands quested up and caught at the back of Suyeong's neck and pulled him down, his body curling up even as Suyeong pressed further into him, and their lips touched. Suyeong nearly forgot how good it felt to be inside of Hikaru because of the sudden pleasure of a simple kiss, and then Hikaru deepened it, slid his tongue into Suyeong's mouth, and Suyeong was back in the moment, thrusting hard and fast.

It happened fast, too fast, just as Suyeong pulled away from the kiss to spare the space to move his hand to Hikaru's cock. The heat, the pressure, the _build-up_... His fingers just grazed Hikaru's shaft as everything overwhelmed him and he came, his abdominal muscles clenching as he quickly fisted Hikaru's cock and let his hips ride out the rest of his orgasm inside the other man. Just as he stilled and began to pull back, Hikaru came as well, his release just as sudden as his own.

Suyeong pulled out and let Hikaru's legs slide back down as he collapsed on top of him. "You think you can take it every day for the two weeks I'm here?" He kissed Hikaru's chest and tried to ignore where Hikaru's come was spreading between them.

"From a brat like you?" Hikaru ran a hand through his hair and smiled. "I don't know. But I'm gonna try."

"Good." Suyeong let his head rest against Hikaru's shoulder and yawned. "Let's go get clean and then I want a nap."

Hikaru pressed a kiss to the top of Suyeong's head. "Deal."


End file.
